


Hey There, Mr. Movie Man

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [35]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comfort, Dirty Talk, Guardiancest, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D is lonely in and frustrated at Hollywood so he calls Bro who offers some ideas for relaxation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There, Mr. Movie Man

“Hey there, mister movie man. What can I do for ya this fine evenin’?”

“Bro, they are doing it again.”

“Who’s doin’ what?”

“They want to make changes to the final script even though they all approved the thing after fifty thousand revisions and after they okayed everything. They want to make more changes. If they change anything else, then it won’t be mine any more. And if it’s not mine then I don’t want my name on it, but they’ll make me direct it anyways because not a single of them have a creative bone in their body. Why won’t they let their fricking ‘genius’ do his work for once?”

“Breathe, bro, breathe for me.”

There is a heavy sigh on the other end of the phone.

“Do it ‘gain. And keep doin’ it. You’re a genius and dontcha forget it. They want such a genius to play to their whims and read their minds because it’s a power trip for ‘em. You’ve played that game too long now, D. Ya got ‘em now. This is when you bring back your first script, only lightly edited with the changes ya and only ya wanna make. Toss the rest of ‘em. If they dun like it, they can take their money elsewhere ‘cause guess what we got plenty of? Between ya, me, Dirky, and Davey playin’ the stocks like they are slots, we could put together your masterpiece all on our own and show all those lame douchebags the true meanin’ of Christmas. I mean, your genius.”

The switch up makes D laugh at him. Bro can hear the sigh at the end as D relaxes at the idea that the rest of the Striders have his back. D gets too caught up in the Hollywood bullshit sometimes.

“Where are ya anyways?”

“At the office. I chased everyone out again. I can’t stand stupidity, Bro, can’t stand it.”

“Ya got one of those poofy leather ones in there, dontcha ya?”

“Yes. My ass is currently nestled within the poofy leatheriness of this chair. Why?”

“Strip.”

“Bro!”

“Strip. I want your ass nekkid on that nice fancy chair.”

“Bro, I’m at work.”

“Lock the door then. Then strip. Ya need a stress release, D. Only one way I can getcha that from here.”

“Bro.” Then there is a heavy sigh and the sound of movement. Bro barely hears the lock of the door. He hears a tap from where D sets the phone down in order to get out of that too expensive suit he is wearing. There is a soft sigh when D picks up the phone as he sits back down in the chair.

“Leather already warm?”

“Yea. It feels nice.”

“Soft and supple.”

“Like butter. Well if butter wasn’t gross and slippery. Let’s go with Dave’s ass.”

“Heh. Betcha enjoy that ass rubbin’ up on your dick to. A pretty little lap dance in that nice big executive chair. Though you’ve always been partial to Dirk.”

“Can’t I have both?”

“Greedy little sonna, ain’t ya? Sure. Let’s say that the two of ‘em are dancing in your lap, prolly kissin’ each other in that hot way that they do. Matchin’ li’l collars-”

“That’s your thing, Bro.”

“Hey, ya were the one to put that collar on me back when. Dontcha say ya dun like it.”

“Caught with my pants down.”

“And dick hard, betcha anthin’ your dick’s hard right now. Anyways, where was I? Ah yes, our two little nymphets rollin’ their hips together on your lap, kissin’ and touchin’ each other, brushin’ up against ya maybe. Ya gotta speak up just to get ‘em to notice ya but when they do, god, dontcha just love how those eyes glitter like gems when they look down at ya like they are ‘bout to eat ya up. That’s when they start touchin’ ya, kissin’ ya, takin’ turns to bite your lips and suck on your neck before gettin’ on their knees. They are such a dream when ya get ‘em together on your dick. Lappin’ and kissin’ and suckin’ and makin’ out wit each other ‘round your hard cock.”

“Hhng.”

“Ya know ya can touch yourself. I ain’t as mean as my li’l, ya know. And this is all ‘bout ya, big bro. Touch yourself like it’s their hands on ya, like it’s their sweet mouths on ya, like it’s their tongues swirlin’ ‘bout that red weepin’ head of yours.”

Bro can hear D’s gasps as he does exactly that.

“Tuck that phone somewhere where ya can still hear me, I know ya can be resourceful, and suck on your fingers, get them real nice and wet for me, D, ‘cause ya know where the twins will go after they have sucked all the cum outta your cock, they are gonna go for your ass. So spread those legs for ‘em, tuck them nice and high and expose that ass for ‘em, for me. And then reach down with those wet fingers and imagine they are the twins gonna gently work ya open.”

“Mmmnn!” Bro can imagine the blissed out look on D’s face. The way he is biting his lower lips but still unable to keep the moans in.

“Now whose dick d’ya want in ya, D? Your li’l look alike? D’ya want the bottom bitch of the Striders take ya and make ya feel good from the inside? Or maybe our little dom Dirky? He always knows how to make ya feel good. Knows exactly what ya like, knows how to make ya take him.”

“You,” D pants out.

“Huh? What was tha?”

“You. I want it to be you.”

“Ya want me to pound that tight li’l ass of yours? Make the brats do all the work of preppin’ ya for me and then I get to treat ya to a good fuckin’?”

“Yes,” D hisses the word and Bro figures that he has at least two fingers in his ass right now.

“If we do it in the chair I’d have to hike your knees up to your ears, fold ya in half as I work my cock into your ass like your fingers are right now. Or I could lift ya up, flip ya over, and press your face into that leather as I fuck ya from behind. I get to palm that perfect plump rump that way, wouldn’t I? Or maybe I kick ya outta the chair and make ya give me the lap dance though I’d get the happy endin’ at the end with ya bouncin’ and ridin’ my cock like a buckin’ bronco. Oh, I like that one. Be able to watch your face as ya throw your head back and scream for me, not carin’ who all is listenin’ to ya.”

There is a loud moan from the other end of the line and Bro slightly worries that someone is going to hear his brother. As much as he teases about it, Bro doesn’t actually want to ruin D’s reputation.

“Gettin’ loud on me, D. Gotta keep quiet, big bro. Dun want ‘em to catch ya with one hand wrapped around your dick, the other fingerin’ that ass, with your li’l bro talkin’ dirty to ya on the phone.”

There is another moan but a bit quieter, more contained in his chest.

“Tha’s a good boy. Now, if ya can stay quiet enough, I want ya to say my name as ya come for me. Say my name like ya would if ya were really ridin’ my cock like ya do at home.” There are muffled sounds on the other end that Bro picks up as the repetitive movements of D’s hand sliding swiftly up and down his cock, beating himself off. “C’mon, D. Come for me.”

“Bro,” the name comes out mangled in a long drawn out moan that Bro thinks is the hottest thing he has heard come out of his brother’s mouth. He regrets a little not being able to cause it or hear it in person but this is the best it’s going to get while D is in Hollywood.

“Good boy, D, good boy,” Bro croons to him as panting fills the line while D recovers from the orgasm.

“Damn.”

“Feelin’ better?”

“Yea.”

“Good. Take another moment for yourself, bro, pour some apple juice and walk around nekkid for a bit while ya clean yourself up before goin’ out there and facin’ the morons.”

“Yea, that sounds good.”D lets out a contented, relaxed sigh. “Thanks, Bro.”

“Any time, Mr. Movie Man. Call me tonight to tell me how it goes.”

“Will do. Later.”

The phone beeps quietly as D hangs up. Bro tosses it away and then looks down at the tent in his pants.

“Yo brats! C’mere!”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
